Rejection
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Okita Sougo, First division Captain of Shinsengumi, were about to ask Kagura, his China to go out with him. Though, he must confess his love to her. Rejection come first.


_**A/N; Hello! CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon is here again. Introducing- Okita Sougo x Kagura!**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Gintama or anything related to them- Sorachi-sensei owns it and himself.**

* * *

_******Summary; Okita Sougo, First division Captain of Shinsengumi, were about to ask Kagura, ******__his _**China to go out with him. Though, he must confess his love to her. Rejection come first.**

******Title; Rejection. **

******Genre; Hurt, Romance, and Humor. **

******Point of View; Okita Sougo. **

Rejection; that was the word kept bugging me the whole time. Reject? I haven't experience that before- though I've been rejecting all the gifts that my **fans **threw to me. I hated when people destroy my peaceful nap.

The thing is, rejection is somewhat my **fans** been enduring. Who cares, I'll say. All I want is to have my peaceful nap.

It's been bugging me since that word 'Rejection'- came in to my mind. Hijikata-san also told me about it.

_"Somewhat, if your loved ones rejected you. You felt unhappy about it and it became your worst word ever." _

I also asked Yamazaki about it, seemed that Hijibaka gave me a horrible answer.

_"Okita-taichou, being rejected by your loved ones- means they doesn't love you back nor they didn't want to continue your relationship with them any further." _

I had to agree with Yamazaki; rejection seems _sad_? It is because you're not complete or whatsoever?

Then it reminds me of something that I've done before- rejecting myself. I'm in denial mode and I want an answer to my questions.

_"Do I have a feelings towards China?" _

_"Taichou, I don't see what's wrong with it?" _

_"Things had happened between us are simply the worst. Answer me- Yamazaki. Do I like her?" _

_"You're the one who should answer that, Taichou. I'm only stating the fact that you had a feelings to her." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well, you don't care with other people personal stuff or so. But when it comes to China-girl, you're always prying her, like want her to cry." _

_"Isn't that the job of being a Sadist?" _

_"Mostly, yeah. But think about it, Taichou. Someday- you'll realize that you loved her- more than just a friend or rival. But she doesn't loved you back. You'll regret things." _

_"She'll like me someday." _

_"I don't think that's the case of it." _

Back then, I realize something. I truly like her. Not only as a friend nor rival either. But something deep inside me wants me to confess and tell her how I feel.

That's when I challenge her a battle in the same park, that we always beat our asses, I decided- It's time.

_"China, I need to tell you something." _

She didn't answer; but the silence says go on.

_"I think ..." _There were a long paused as I took a glance on her baby blue-eyes. They were staring at me; waiting. _"- I like you." _I said it with a monotone.

Her eyes were wide open and I can tell; she was shocked about it. I kept staring at her, waiting what she might have respond to it.

_"Ch-" _Before I can finish, she stopped me with a smack on my stomach. I crutch down and hugged my stomach as I sent a glare at her.

_"What was that for?"_ I said, my voice a bit crack and it hurts so damn.

_"Liar! A sadist like you, w-would never fell inlove!" _

_"How sure are you?" _

_"100%" _

_"Well, sorry to disappoint you- But I am." _

_"Then shut up!" _She raised her voice then panting hard. I stared at her, blankly.

_"China, listen. I really do like you now." _

_"SHUT UP-ARU! I don't want to hear it!" _She looked at me with her blue eyes, with a hint of anger and sadness.

_"A monster like me? Really, sadist-aru? A monster like me and a sadist like you- would never work out." _Then she left. She left without any more hurtful words.

Who am I kidding, anyway? But, deep inside me tells me- 'Never give up.'

And then, it started.

I always pay a visit her in her- so called; Home. Give her bouquet of flowers, chocolate; even though Danna always eat it, and especially, make her comfortable towards me. I always showed her. how much I care about her, how much pain I endure when she yelled. But I never, ever, tried to hurt her. That's the last thing that I want to do in my life.

Then, when I know that my hope, my true desire would be come true. I confessed again- she was shocked again, like the last time. But she didn't reject me. She hugged me, kisses me and also says those 3 words I've been wanting to hear in her own mouths- 'I love you-aru.' Well, I'm surprise that she include that 'Aru'.

And after a year, our relationship had been as strong as any relationship you can imagine. Until, her 16th birthday, I proposed to her. She agreed and we lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**A/N; Sorry for the few mistakes and everything else that seems not right in this fic. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you guys like it; if not. Uh, Thanks for reading it anyway. **_

_**Should I continue this? **_


End file.
